memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Weir
Elizabeth Weir was a female Starfleet Lieutenant General, in the Starfleet Marine Corps, the first woman commander of Stargate Command and the original commander of the Atlantis Expedition, commanding the expedition and Starbase Atlantis from 2379 to 2381, then being replaced by Colonel Samantha Carter in 2381 as commander of the Atlantis Expedition and Starbase Atlantis. Elizabeth was then assigned to Starbase 306 working in the Intelligence Division on the starbase. Biography Background information Elizabeth Weir was very close with her late father and brought the pocket watch that he gave to Starbase Atlantis. Not much is known about her mother Katherine Weir other than that she appeared to her in her dream, indicating that she was alive at the time. At some point, she became engaged to Dr. Simon Wallace and they lived together near Washington D.C.. Before becoming involved with the Stargate Program, Weir was a skilled diplomat who worked behind the scenes in the Federation for several years. An expert in international politics, Weir was well known for mediating for the Federation Starfleet. She brokered a dozen of the most sensitive international accords in modern history. She has two Ph.D.s, taught political science at Georgetown University, served in embassies all over the Federation and speaks five languages, including Russian and Latin. Dr. Daniel Jackson referenced her work while drafting the Federation-Tok'ra Treaty. 2377 She was handpicked by President Min Zife to replace Major General George S. Hammond at Stargate Command, as part of his restructuring of the program. Zife indicated that her diplomatic background, would make her both an effective leader of the SGC and a suitable public face for the program if and when it was made public. After the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] returned from Delta Quadrant, Dr. Weir helped newly promoted Captain Typhuss James Halliwell return to the SGC, the Stargate Program and SG-1. Typhuss meet with Elizabeth Weir in her office, Weir had been made commander of the SGC. Elizabeth told Typhuss he was still a member of SG-1 as a technical officer, Weir told Typhuss that SG-1 was now under the command of Colonel Samantha Carter and Weir ordered him, Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Commander Vala to go on a mission to PX-3432. When Typhuss and SG-1 arrived on PX-3432 to form an alliance with the people of PX-3432, they were captured by the people of PX-3432. Colonel Samantha Carter and Commander Vala Mal Doran were stripped naked by force and were tied up, the men of the planet viewed women as sluts and sex objects and slaves. When Typhuss told them to let them go, they found out that he once dated Vala and was once married to Samantha, the men tied Typhuss up while Daniel was taken to a prison cell in a near by prison. Typhuss told Samantha and Vala that Weir would sent a rescue team if they didn't report back in an hour. An hour later a rescue team arrived and rescued SG-1 and Daniel Jackson. Typhuss found Carter's uniform and Vala's, they got dressed into their uniforms. Later they returned to the SGC and told Weir that an alliance with PX-3432 was not going to happen because of their views on women. Vice President Robert Kinsey also attempted to manipulate Weir as part of his own agenda, and the circumstances of her arrival led some members of SG-1 initially to distrust her, Typhuss and Weir were friends for years so he trusted her. In the ensuing confrontation with Anubis, however, she rebuffed Kinsey and made a good impression on the staff at the SGC, and seems to have struck a very quick friendship with Dr. Jackson. Atlantis Expedition and Starbase 306 Weir was the original commander of the Atlantis Expedition, commanding the expedition and Starbase Atlantis from 2379 to 2381, then being replaced by Colonel Samantha Carter in 2381 as commander of the Atlantis Expedition and Starbase Atlantis. Elizabeth was then assigned to Starbase 306 working in the Intelligence Division on the starbase. Category:Humans Category:Commanders of Stargate Command Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Doctors Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Generals Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel